Conventionally, weight reduction has been promoted while increase in carbody strength is required in a railcar and a railcar having sufficient strength to bear an external force which is normally unexpected, for example, a load in a car width direction (lateral direction), is required. As an example of such a car, there are known carbody structures described in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
In the carbody structure in Patent Document 1, carline of roof bodyshell are aligned with and connected to upper ends of side posts and doorway posts and connected portions are reinforced with gussets. In the car structure in Patent Document 2, side bodyshell parts and a roof bodyshell part are connected to form a body portion and connection members are provided to corner portions where the side bodyshell parts and the roof bodyshell part are connected to each other. The connection members are coupled to the side bodyshell parts and the roof bodyshell part to reinforce the body portion.